


What Cannot Be

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kink Meme, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorenzo's reaction to the death of his assassin</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cannot Be

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=497865#t497865

News of the execution of Giovanni Auditore and his two sons had come too late for his patron to do anything to stop it.  Lorenzo diMedici dismissed the messenger and his attendants and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes.

He had admired the charming and handsome assassin since the day Giovanni had saved him from drowning, and as he had grown older, he’d realized his feelings ran deeper than that.  But the assassin was already married, with sons nearly Lorenzo’s own age, and he adored his family.

Lorenzo had long since learned that being the ruler of Firenze meant sacrificing desire to duty, always.  Giovanni supported him, helped him, allied with him to eliminate the men who threatened the peace and well-being of Italy - but nothing more.  If he was aware of Lorenzo’s unrequited feelings, he had never spoken of it.

But Lorenzo pushed aside his emotions to consider the implications of the event, knowing that he could not afford to dwell on sorrow.  Uberto’s betrayal was a grievous blow to their cause.  And what of Giovanni’s second son, who had by all accounts survived?  He knew that Giovanni had not yet trained him, but had he left his legacy for Ezio to discover?  This changed so much, and immediate action was needed.

He had no time to grieve for his assassin…who was never really his, in the end.


End file.
